Fake Boyfriend
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: " I need a favor" "Yeah? Tell me something new, buddy. Like what's gonna happen in the new Supernatural episode? Or better yet, do vampire sparkles?" "Can you be quiet so I can talk?" "Yeah, yeah, you have the floor Cujo." Stiles wince when Derek growls at the nickname. "I want you to pretend to be my lover, okay?"
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fake Boyfriend

**Author:** Anne Midnight Hunter

**Beta:** Nope! Sorry for the mistakes!

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf (TV)

**Rate:** R/M

**Pair/Characters:** Derek/Stiles, Sheriff, Danny, Scott, Jackson, OC, Isaac, Boyd, Erica.

**Type:** Pre-Slash/Humor/Post-Season 2/Two-Shot

**Summary:** _"I need a favor."_

"_Yeah? Tell me something new, buddy. Like what's gonna happen in the new Supernatural episode? Or better yet, do vampire sparkles?" _

"_Can you be quiet so I can talk?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, you have the floor Cujo." Stiles wince when Derek growls at the nickname._

"_I want you to pretend to be my lover, okay?"_

**Disclaimer:**

**Anne:** Hi! Um *Nervous shuffle of feet* this is my first fic on this wonderful fandom and of course I was sucked into the Sterek world! (Which I'm driving everyone crazy with it. Buahahahahaha) Well, I was lurking around the Teen Wolf Kink Memes and I found a lot of good prompts and I decide to start with this one_: Derek/Stiles, miscommunication, accidental boyfriends. I've seen plenty of fic where Stiles uses Derek as a fake boyfriend for one reason or another or the Sheriff thinks their dating or something. I want to see Derek use Stiles to get out of a jam. Like, some really persistent grocery cashier or barista is always hitting on him so he finally tells her he's seeing someone and she gets suspicious because he's always alone so he drags Stiles into his mess. Fluffy, cracky, happy, please._

Well! I hope you guys like it!

**OOooOO**

It was a cold Thursday night at the Supermarket in Beacon Hills, not a lot of people were shopping since it was near closing time. A few single moms, single men, and a few colleges guys shopping for snacks. Derek was the only one doing actual shopping; he did the shopping twice a week since he had to feed 5 teen wolves, an older undead wolf, three humans that eat like wolves and himself. His pack was always hungry; their excuse was that they were growing boys and girls. Derek still didn't understand how Peter fit in that explanation; however the Alpha was not interested in an answer.

When he had everything he needed, he made his way to the cash register, groaning low in his throat when he saw that Jennifer was there. She was Derek age, with long, blonde hair, a pair of blue eyes that had a playful glint in them, full, luscious pink lips and a body out of this world. She was a beautiful woman and every male that shop at the Supermarket made their way to her register.

Jennifer had her blue eyes set on Derek.

She wasn't Derek's type at all.

They were only two registers open; the express line and Jennifer's and since he had more than 20 items he had to put up with Jennifer. He made line and grunt when her eyes settle on Derek; she smiled and waved at him. The Wolf just nods to her and start playing with his iPhone. Since Jennifer started hitting on him, Derek tried to have his pack do the shopping but every time one of them did, they purchased the wrong stuff. If Boyd did it he would only buy meat and cereal, if it was Isaac he would actually buy every single piece of candy and ice cream he could find, and Erica would just get arrested for public nudity as she tend to almost have sex with the butcher in front of everyone or just blow the money on clothes. And Peter would just try to pick up every brunet with light brown eyes he could find; not minding age, gender, or sexual orientation. So, yeah, Derek is the man for the job.

"Hi, handsome, you really are a sight for sore eyes." Jennifer smile at Derek as he began to put his shopping in the register.

"…Hi." He replies and gave her a look. She ignores his attitude and urge on.

"Anyway! I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to this amazing party! Its Electro House music, maybe a bit of Dub-Step and Eurodance. Maybe not your kind of music, but want to go?" She asks him out, he glance at her and sighs. Every time she would ask him out and he would always give her the same answer.

"No, thanks." Jennifer puffs her cheeks in a way that she thought it was adorable, but Derek found it annoying as hell.

"You always blow me! Don't you find me attractive?" She actually questions him as she keeps ringing his groceries. Derek is shock at the emotion and misery the girl was emanating from her. It made him feel a bit of an asshole, but he seriously wasn't interested!

"I am sorry Jennifer, but I'm in a relationship." The girl looks at him and snorts.

"I don't see a ring."

"I ain't married, but I am with someone." Why in hell he told her that he didn't know and he knew she didn't bought his shitty lie.

"Yeaaaah, riiight. As if a girl in her right mind would let a hot piece of ass like you alone. She's gotta be crazy or frigging blind to not see the looks you get." She told him, "Till I see her, I won't stop asking you out, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody. And that would be $206.78 please." Derek growls at the girl, paid for his shopping and left. Jennifer was a persistent little shit! Derek growls and floors the car, he made to his house in record time. The Hale Manor, as Stiles calls it, was rebuild, painted in a soft hue of blue and dark brown woods. The pack helped rebuild it and it looked beautiful and warm.

As he got near, he saw Isaac waiting for him at the porch of the house; he tries to calm a bit his rage when he saw the cute blond bounce from foot to foot. Isaac was getting used to the house and to the other betas, and hated when Derek left for long periods of time, missing his physical connection to the Alpha. When Derek got out Isaac almost threw himself to him, but backs away when he felt the anger from his Alpha. Derek sighed and tried to calm himself. He hugs the blond, basking in the knowledge that he could touch and hug and scent mark his pack now, he now realize how much he missed that physical contact since Laura was gone.

"Why're you so mad?"

"It's nothing; I was just overeating to something." It was an half lie, and Derek knew that he could lie as smoothly as silk, however he also knew that Isaac was a smart cookie and that could totally see through his veiled true, but Isaac droops it and decide to help with the groceries.

Derek sighs again and he still could hear Jennifer's horrendous threat. _"Till I see her, I won't stop asking you out, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody. _Fucking shit. He needs to think of something and fast.

**OOooOO**

It was Thursday night, it was raining and it was cold as fuck. Stiles was sitting at his desk with his laptop on and doing some research about vampires. He needs to know if they were real, if they explode to ashes if you staked them, or if they sparkle in the sun. He was dress in a white wife beater and a pair of jeans that they had shrunk in the drier, but since he had been too lazy to do laundry he had to use them, and red Convers. The jeans were snug and they rest at his hips, showing a lot of his smooth skin and fit figure. He sighs and sprawls himself back on the chair, he scratches his head and plays with his hair, since he let his hair grow he still wasn't used to it and the need to brush it and style it with gel so it won't flop or stay flat.

Stiles was bored out of his mind, and the research was being completely fruitless, except for the Vampire-Theme porn site he found, which he was totally going to explore later. Scott was with Allison and blow him off after promising him, Stiles, a night of Mario Kart and pizza since the Sheriff was working. Stile stood from his chair and stretches his arms and back, he gives a happy sigh when his back cracked. He turns around to close his window; he lets a very manly (totally girly) scream.

Derek was standing beside his window, eyes glowing in the dim lit room.

"Jesus! Fudge! You need a fuckin' bell! Can you not knock first? My God!" Stiles complain and made his way to Derek.

"I need your help. Come with me." Stiles should feel angry at the wolf, but the urgency in the Alpha's voice made him worry for the safety of the pack…and Peter.

"It's everything alright? Let me just grab-"

"You look good like that, come." And with those words, Derek grabs Stiles by the waist and jumps out of the window; Stiles yelps and hits Derek in the back of the head.

"You fucker! I'm just human! I break easily!" The boy complains again, Derek growls at him and drags the brunet to his Camaro.

In the car, Stiles hooks his iPhone to the radio and smirks when his Alternative Rock begin to pump out of the speakers, he knew that Derek hates Alternative, so it was a bit of pay back. Derek grunts but kept quiet.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of you kidnapping me? Couldn't get enough of my awesomeness?" Derek snorts at the comment.

"I need a favor."

"Yeah? Tell me something new, buddy. Like what's gonna happen in the new Supernatural episode? Or better yet, do vampire sparkles?"

"Can you be quiet so I can talk?"

"Yeah, yeah, you have the floor Cujo." Stiles wince when Derek growls at the nickname.

"I want you to pretend to be my lover, okay?" Silence. Derek Hale had managed to shut Stiles into an awkward silence. Derek could feel Stiles' brown, expressive eyes drilling holes at his face; his mouth was open in a shock expression. The wolf could feel the blush start on his own ears travels his cheeks and settle on his chest. He was embarrassed as hell. And at the mercy of a 17 year old kid that had the mind of an evil genius. Stiles begin to laugh, he laughs so hard he began to cry and wheeze. Derek felt like the biggest loser in town.

"Y-you! Wan-want me to be your "lover"? What the fuck, Derek! Haahahahahaahaha!" Stiles laughs and Derek still didn't found it funny.

"Just for tonight, okay! I just want the cashier to back the fuck off! I can't deal with her advances!" The explanation just made the teen laugh even more and Derek roars at him. "Forget it! Really, just, just forget it! I drop you back home." Derek was going to turn back when he felt a slender hand on his arm. He looks at the brunet besides him and he stops breathing. Stiles' eyes are shiny with mirth, his usually pale cheeks are a pretty red and his lips were cherry red.

"I'm sorry, Alpha my Alpha, but I just found it hilarious. Keep driving, I'll help you. Never had a date to the Supermarket with a hot werewolf before, and what's going on with this cashier?" Derek told him and Stiles laughs again and nods.

"I only help you coz I find it hilarious as fuck, and maybe I can see her make you squirm." They arrive to the market and made their way inside, it was a bit crowded but it was okay, it was only 7 o clock, still early. Stiles grab a shopping cart and begin playing with it; he stopped in front of Derek and pressed his chest against the Wolf. Derek could smell the soap, sweat, and the Chocolate Axe that came from the teenager body and the small spark of arousal that was always in Stiles' scent.

"Now, Der-Der, be a dear and treat me like a fake boyfriend should be treated and buy me chocolate." Derek laughs, took a box of Dove dark chocolate and threw it in the cart. Stiles smiles and begin to push the cart. He was talking a mile a minute about anything and everything, Derek responding with a grunt, a short sentence, a laugh, or with his eyebrows. The wolf didn't want to admit it, but he loved to spend time with the hyper teen. He felt normal and that he could move on with his life. He loved how the teen had become confident enough to actually have the guts to stand up to him or be as bold as to kiss him in the cheek when Derek told him he could get the whip cream.

A few classmates of Stiles were there in the Supermarket, and watch the pair with wide eyes, especially Stiles. He looks so different dress in a pair of low hung jeans and a white shirt, he was actually turning heads.

When the teen and the Wolf got to the produce part Stiles was trembling with cold.

"You're cold." Derek observed.

"Thanks for noticing Alpha Obvious. If you had let me grab my hoodie." He shut himself up when Derek gave him his leather jacket.

"Use it." Derek order and kept walking, pushing the cart. Stiles ran after him, waving at Danny when he saw him, Danny and the guys that were with him leered at the hyper kid.

"You know him?"

"He's hot, why have you not introduced us?"

"Coz I thought he was straight." Danny said and saw when Stile jump the older boy's back so he could be carried him piggy back style. Derek huffed and tries to control his wolf when he felt Stiles' legs wrap around his waist.

"You're milking this out, aren't you?"

"Um, duh! I need to gain something out of this."

When they got near the cash registers Derek groans and Stiles gives him an amuse look.

"She's hereee." He sang and giggle at Derek grumpy expression.

"Yeah, she's here. The blonde one." When Stiles looks at her, he let a low whistle that sounds shrilled to Derek's ears.

"Dude! She's hot! What the hell's your damage!?" Stiles ask in wonder.

"Kate." Derek answer and he hear Stiles' heart speed a mile. Nervous energy surrounds the boy.

"Oh, man. Fuck, I'm sorry. That's wasn't what I meant, I ugh!" Derek grabs Stiles hand and gave it a squeezed.

"It's okay. I know what you meant."

The girl looks at Derek and smiles at him; she waves a bit and returns to her customer. Stiles grab Derek's hand and drew him towards him until he could feel the older man's body plastered against his back.

"Okay, act like a doting boyfriend, Sourwolf."

"Like a doting boyfriend? How in hell do I do that?"

"Um, I don't know! Kiss my neck, or brush your hands against me, or something! I can believe I just asked you to kiss my neck, I haven't even had my first kiss!" The boy whines, Derek froze behind Stiles. He had forgotten that Stiles was virgin, that maybe he shouldn't had asked him any of this. But the boy is so warm, and smells so good, and Derek knew he was weak and that his desires were out of place…He turns Stiles towards him, he caresses a baby soft cheek while his thumb trace the full lower lip. He bends a bit and presses their lips together. It was a soft kiss, chaste, when Derek broke the kiss; Stiles give him a dazed smile and turns toward the register. He caught the eye of the blonde girl and smiles at her; she glares at Stiles and continues working.

"Now that we got the first kiss out of the way, do the doting, horny boyfriend routine." Stiles orders, Derek smiles when he hears the breathless boy order him around. As the where I the line, Derek strokes Stiles' body, his stomach, his arms, his chest, his nipples, he losses himself in the feel of his hands touching a warm body so intimately after so many years been without the touch of another, that he let his instincts run wild. When they arrive to Jennifer, Derek has his hand under Stiles' shirt, pulling at his nipples and his mouth was sucking on his neck trying to make the biggest love bite in history.

"Der, Derek we're at the register. God." Stiles moans and presses back, Derek gaze at Jennifer and let go of Stiles' succulent neck. Jennifer glares at them.

"Hi"

"Hi" Derek replies with a husky tone that made Stiles shiver and Jennifer blush. With difficulty Derek let go of Stiles so they could load the groceries on the register.

"So, this' your partner, Derek?" Jennifer interrogates the Wolf, Derek nods, his eyes focuses on the sliver of skin every time Stiles bend down to grab something from the cart. The pale, flawless skin calling to him, to keep touching the virgin flesh. He shook his head and ignored his wolf.

"I never peg you to be into jailbaits." She says in a cruel tone, Stiles gives her a glare.

"And you care why?"

"No reason. Hey, ain't you the underage son of the Sheriff? Does he know that you go around town with older men?" Jennifer says in a nastier tone than before. Stiles blush and Derek could smell the humiliation coming in waves from the boy, Derek growls at the girl, his eyes flashing red. Jennifer gasps and gives a step back. Stiles put himself between the two; he glares at her, grabs the front of Derek's shirt and crashes their lips together. Derek put his hands on the boy's hips, pressing him more to him; Stiles moans at the contact, it made the wolf almost go wild. Derek broke the kiss; he took out a wad of cash, threw it at Jennifer's register and took his shopping. The younger boy smirks at her.

"Maybe I'm jailbait, but I'm the one that gets to take him home." He told her, wave a good-bye, and ran after Derek; leaving a pissed off Jennifer, shock onlookers and a few arouse classmates. Stiles whooped when he sat in the Camaro on their way to Stiles' house. Derek chuckle and gaze at the kid.

"Stiles."

"Yeppers?"

"Thanks."

"I had fun, don't worry, and you welcome!"

**T.B.C.**

**Anne: **So…till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fake Boyfriend

**Author:** Anne Midnight Hunter

**Beta:** Nope! Sorry for the mistakes!

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf (TV)

**Rate:** R/M

**Pair/Characters:** Derek/Stiles, Sheriff, Danny, Scott, Jackson, OC, Isaac, Boyd, Erica.

**Type:** Pre-Slash/Humor/Post-Season 2/Mult. Chapter

**Summary:** _"I need a favor."_

"_Yeah? Tell me something new, buddy. Like what's gonna happen in the new Supernatural episode? Or better yet, do vampire sparkles?" _

"_Can you be quiet so I can talk?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, you have the floor Cujo." Stiles wince when Derek growls at the nickname._

"_I want you to pretend to be my lover, okay?"_

Anne: Hi! I want to thank every person that R&R and Favorite and Follow this fic! I'm so happy! *Happy dance* that even though I'm at the hospital and with a lot of homework that I need to do, I decide to write this chapter! It's a bit on the crazy side but, whateves! So, Vanitas-Of-Darkness, this is kinda for you, the Mult. Chap wish! Lol Have a good read!

Part 2

**OOooOO**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh!" A groan came from underneath the covers of Stiles' bed, his alarm clock kept beeping, showing that the boy only had ten minutes to get ready for school and to arrive to say establishment. Stiles got out from under the tangle of covers and glare at the evil, malicious clock. He let a scream out and dashes from the bed. He was late! Super late! Harris was gonna crucify him! And he had a test! He put the same jeans he had the night before, the red Convers, a red t-shirt that he found even though it ran small since he hadn't done any laundry yet and was using his old clothes, and Derek's leather jacket.

He didn't notice he put it on, he just grabbed it and speed to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, brush his teeth, and pee at the same time. He ran out of the house, yelling to his father a rush _byeIloveyoudon'teatanythingfried_ and left for school.

He arrive photo finish to the classroom and sat down before Harris call his name. Everyone was looking at Stiles as if they were seeing something alien-like, students even turn in their sit to simply gaze at the hyperactive kid. Harris squinted at him behind his glasses and let his eyes drink his student up and down.

"Mr. Stilinski, a few more seconds and you would have had detention for been tardy…again." Stiles just nodded, feeling weirder out by the looks. He glances to his left and Scott was there, his jaw almost touching the floor and his nose was twitching. Stiles gives him a look and try to ignore everyone which was a difficult thing to do since Jackson, Isaac, and Scott were sniffing the air like dogs, and almost every eye was trained on him.

When the bell rang, Stiles almost run out of the room, as he was walking towards his locker, he felt hands grope his ass, his thighs, and once his dick. Two girls stop in front of him, taking his hand, they wrote their numbers there, and left. When he finally arrive to his locker, he press his back against the metallic door, put his backpack in front of his groin to protect it, and let his head fall back; losing his eyes.

What the fuck was going on?!

"Hey, Stiles." A voice near his ear whispers and Stiles gasps in fright, he snaps his eyes open and saw Danny standing just an inch away from him. Danny smiles his good boy smiles and chuckles at the brunet's reaction. "Didn't mean to scare you." Stiles gives him a nervous smile and tries to back away from the predatory-looking boy, just to realize his back was press against the locker and he was at Danny's mercy.

"I-it's cool! Um, what can I do for you, Danny-boy?" Stiles ask, Danny gives him another blinding smile and steps closer to the shorter teen, crowding him. Stiles blushes and his heart beat accelerate. Danny was such a good-looking guy; he had been the star of a few locker room fantasies of Stiles and if Danny had asked Stiles out yesterday morning Stiles would had agreed in a beat! However, after last night with Derek, after the kisses, the touching, after feeling the heat of his hands, his mouth, his body against Stiles, even if it was pretend; it was imprinted in Stiles mind.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time." Danny's words snap the hyperactive kid out of his reverie. Stiles frown and gaze at the other boy.

"I thought I wasn't attractive to gay men." Danny let a laugh out and ground his hips against Stile's, the brunet suck a breath and a moan at the sensation of having a hard, jean-covered cock press against his.

"Yeah you are, and those tight ass clothes show more that they cover, Stiles." He smile and nips the pale boy's chin, it blossom in a red imprint of his teeth. Danny's dark eyes glance down to his neck and saw the big love bite there. He step back a bit, Stiles let a breath out and try to control his hormones. "Um, Stiles. That older dude that you were with last night at the Supermarket, is he your boyfriend?"

"Huh? You mean Derek? Why you ask?" Danny caress the angry red patch of skin with his fingertips, Stiles shivers and a sensual moan escapes his pink lips; it made the tanned teen froze.

"Because, you have a hickie the side of Texas on your neck and you didn't have that at practice yesterday." Stiles try to get away from the torture that were Danny's fingers on his sensitive skin, when Jackson appears besides them.

"Hey, Danny, Loser. What are you doing?" The blond asks and wraps a possessive arm around Stiles, drawing the kid closer to Jackson's muscular body. Danny smiles at his best friend, Stiles sighs and let Jackson take almost all his weight. The blond is a werewolf and strong as fuck, he could take a few pounds of lanky teenager. Ever since the blond captain became pack, he has the strong urge to touch and protect the only two human members of the pack; his girlfriend Lydia and Stiles. Lydia finds it funny and a turn on when Jackson gets the urge to touch and lick Stiles, the brunet screams and tries to hide the blush every time, but Jackson doesn't care. He had never felt more accepted in his life since he had become a furry canine.

Besides, Stiles always smells like pack and safety, and delicious too.

"Stiles, Derek was looking for you. He said that he left his leather jacket in your bedroom last night, but I tell him you're wearing it." Stiles blush at those words, images of what Derek would have been doing in his bedroom flash through his mind. Danny laughs at Stiles' expression.

"Well, I guess my invitation was completely useless. I'm happy for you Stiles, and I guess I see you guys later!" Danny left, Stiles turn towards Jackson, and the blond was cackling his ass off, he push Stiles against the lockers and smirks.

"You stink of Derek and you. If I didn't know any better I say that you two been fucking all night and morning." Stiles blush again and curse himself, since when he was a blushing virgin? _Um, since ever? _His mind reply to his question, Stiles opens his mouth to answer why he had Derek's jacket when Jackson kisses the corner of his mouth and nips his flush cheek. "I don't need to know. It was about time you and Sourwolf (Stiles: Hahahaha Jackson: *smirks*) became an item. We're tired of smelling the UST in the air around you two." Stiles look at the blond with incredulity shining in his honey eyes.

"UST? What UST? I think you're watching too much Supernatural and Glee, Jackson." The blond laughs and flash his beta yellow eyes at Stiles, his fangs showing a perverted, hungry smirk.

"C'mon, Stiles. Maybe the other idiots' betas don't smell the lust that surround you two all the time, but I do. It's the same stupid shit with Scott and Isaac. And speaking of the pack," He releases Stiles and gives him a wicked smile, it made Stiles' heart beat faster, his belly drop, and a mix of fear and lust collide inside of him. Jackson's smirk widened and Stiles glares at him. "Scott is freaking the fuck out, he thinks Derek is forcing you or something, Erica has this weird smile in her face the last time I saw her, Isaac was looking for you. He had a lost puppy face, kinda cute if you like that shit and Boyd was laughing his ass off. I'm so with him on that regard. I find Scott's reaction hilariously hysterical. And Lydia is planning your wedding, so you better put up with her or else." Still smirking, he left the teen standing there, trying to process everything.

The pack thought he was with Derek.

The thought made him moan and press the heel of his hand on the erection he had since Danny asked him out. Stiles had always been attracted to Derek, who wouldn't? He was one of the hottest men in the world, with those green eyes that could suck your soul out of your body, that mouth that was always in a thin line with annoyance or brooding concentration could become pliant, soft, hot, and it tasted like mint and chocolate and Derek. That body that looked as if he came out from a gladiator's TV series, hard in all the right places, warm, and strong. And his hands were big and strong, hands that Stiles knew that they could hold him while the younger man wrap his legs around Derek's waist while the wolf thrust his massive coc-

"Stiles! There you are!" Scott yells and almost run into his friend. He made a face when he smelled the lust and Derek scents on his friend. Scott's eyes turn golden and growls.

"Why're you wearing Derek's jacket? Is he forcing you? Stiles I fucking kill him if he is!" The tanned teen growls again, Stiles rolls his eyes and began to walk to his next class.

"He's not forcing me, Scott. What we do is our business."

"But! But is Derek! Brooding, mysterious, asshole-y, 'I'm Alpha, you ain't' Derek!" Scott whines, Stiles giggles and pats Scott's cheek.

"And don't forget sexy motherfucker, Scotty! See you later!" He enters the classroom, leaving a disgusted Scott outside.

"But it's Derek!" Stiles laugh when the muffled whine came through the closed door. He sat beside Isaac. The blond boy gives him a smile, close the distance of their desk, and he molds himself against Stiles. Isaac wraps his arm around Stiles' waist, licks and nuzzles his neck, and rests his head in Stiles' shoulder, his gaze train to the front of the classroom where the teacher shrugs and continues with his class. The students around them were gazing at them with their mouths open and wide eyed.

**OOooOO**

As the day pass, things got weird, more people gave him, Stiles, their number, Isaac clings to him, and he knows some of the girls were talking about how cute Isaac and he looked as a couple, Scott growls and snarls to the other betas every time Derek's name was mentioned. Jackson and Boyd were laughing and smirking and Erica spend the day stealing kisses and groping Stiles' ass. Lydia acts as if everything was normal with their weird ass pack/family. When Stiles finally arrives to his house he was dead tired. He opens the door of his house and the aroma of food been cook was welcoming. He threw his backpack on the floor and made his way to the kitchen where his father was cooking some homemade pizza.

"Hey, dad. What's the occasion?" Stiles hug his dad and wash his hands so he could start the salad. John put the pizza in the oven and turns toward his son, leaning against the counter.

"Well, son. I went to the Supermarket today." Stiles tense when he heard his dad say that.

"It's that so?"

"Yep. I learned something today."

"Y-you (gulp) did?"

"Yes, that my underage son was being really friendly with a 24 years old Derek Hale." Stiles *gulps* again and blush. John sighs and claps his big hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Derek? You're underage! Have you two had sex yet?"

"Oh my God! Dad! No! We haven't! Why're you asking that?"

"Well, son. He's older and I know that a guy that looks like that won't be too happy with a holding-hands only relationship," The Sherriff reply, it made Stiles moans and sinks on a kitchen chair. John sits beside his son and gives him an evil smile. "We don't have to have the talk again, do we son?"

"No! My God! We already had the bees and bees talk in health class, dad!"

"That's not the one I was referring to, but yeah. I'm glad we don't need to go there. I just have a handful of pointers, nothing more." Stiles blushes, mortified by what his father was implying.

"God. I'm afraid to even ask! Which talk are you talking about and what you mean with pointers?"

"I've a gun." The man shrugs and stands up, he continue the salad. "And college, before I met your mother." The brunet gazes at his dad with his mouth open and his eyes wide. His father shrugs again. "What? It's normal to experiment with that kind of stuff." Stiles huffs a breath.

"Next you gonna tell me that you smoke pot and wore a dress as a dare." When his father looks at him in a sheepishly manner and put the salad in the fridge Stiles let a girlish screech out.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Language! Now, call your boyfriend and tell him to come to dinner. It ain't optional, so he better say yes."

"…What?"

"You hear me, boy. Now do it. I need to threaten the shit out of that cradle-robber." Stiles sigh and made his way to his room; he shuts the door and dials Derek's number. The werewolf picks it up at the third ring.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Everything, you fucker! That little stunt we pulled last night has blown up all over me! The pack is crazy! They think we're dating! Jackson and Boyd laughing! LAUGHING! When do they start doing that shit! Scott was cursing, growling, snarling, and acting as if I was his bitch! The asshole! He even tried to go to the bathroom with me! Isaac used me as his personal teddy bear, lollipop, and girls liked to see that shit! Comments of Isaac and my homoerotic relationship spread like wild fire! And Erica practically molested me! EVERY SINGLE TIME I passed near her! She almost blows me in the parking lot! And now, my dad wants you to come here and have dinner with us, coz his fucking underage son is having an affair with you! Did you know he tried to give me the sex talk? Did you know he 'experimented' in college? Well, I learned that shit today and it's your entire fault!" Stiles scream in the phone, his anger boiling and his mortification growing.

"_Erica molested you?!"_ Derek roars in the line and Stiles gives a scream of frustration.

"That's what you fucking got for that rant?! Really, Derek?! Really?! You know what? Forget it! You just better come here, at 6 and pretend you're my fucking, doting boyfriend or I swear to God and everything that's holy that I will Wolfbane your tight ass!" Stiles hear Derek sigh and try to calm his breathing.

"_I'll be there, 20 minutes before 6."_ He hung up; the teen falls face down on the bed and groans.

Why his life has to be so fucking difficult?"

**T.B.C.**

**Anne:** Well…It turns out that I can't write two-shots Hahahahaha. I just had to have some Danny in this! I love him, and he needs more action!, The Jackson bit was coz I think that Jackson would use his good, delicious looks to get anyone uncomfortable, I mean, if someone that good looking presses against me like he did to Stiles I would become a mess of blushing, wet, stuttering mass of space! Isaac is so cute! Love him! So, he needs love and hugs too! And Erica…She's awesome, and had a crush on Stiles and now that he smells powerful and looks damn good in tight clothes, who wouldn't try to molest him? So, review, comment, and I left a hint there of another pair…juju juju If anyone of you figure it out, let me know if you guys want me to do something about them. Till the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Fake Boyfriend

**Author:** Anne Midnight Hunter

**Beta:** Nope! Sorry for the mistakes!

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf (TV)

**Rate:** R/M

**Pair/Characters:** Derek/Stiles, Sheriff, Danny, Scott, Jackson, OC, Isaac, Boyd, Erica.

**Type:** Pre-Slash/Humor/Post-Season 2/Two-Shot

**Summary: **

"_I need a favor."_

"_Yeah? Tell me something new, buddy. Like what's gonna happen in the new Supernatural episode? Or better yet, do vampire sparkles?" _

"_Can you be quiet so I can talk?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, you have the floor Cujo." Stiles wince when Derek growls at the nickname._

"_I want you to pretend to be my lover, okay?"_

**Anne: **Hi! OMG! I'm so glad to be back! I'm sorry I let this fic get a bit of cyber dust! But, I am baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Now, I wanna thank all the people that had read, review, alert, and favorite this fic! I love you all so much! Please! Keep giving me this awesome support! Now, to the third part of this fic!

Chapter 3

**OOooOO**

"I'll be there, 20 minutes before 6." Derek told to a desperate Stiles and hung up the phone. The Alpha gave a sigh and threw himself on his bed; he scratched his tone stomach while he replayed the conversation he had with the young human. So…Everyone thought he and Stiles were together.

As in a couple.

Also, the sheriff wants Derek at the house at six so they could have dinner.

Together.

A groan escaped his lips. Great, now this charade just got out of proportions. He knew that the pack will ask questions, and they deserved the truth. However, his wolf howled in despair as that thought entered his head. Besides, Stiles would be embarrassed even more if Derek said that he used the human for something like that. Derek's cheeks flushed red as he remembered the way the human boy felt against him, the soft skin of his stomach, the way he smelled, the taste of his lips…

Another groan escaped Derek as he felt his pants get tighter at the delicious images his mind supply for his perverted thoughts. Derek had come to terms with his attraction to Stiles a long time ago, the only thing that stopped him to take the boy and ravish him is that Stiles' is underage…the Sherriff's underage, VIRGIN, son. If the kid had been the child of someone else, Derek wouldn't have cared, however, he respected (feared) the Sherriff too much to do such a thing. But now, the respected (FEARED) man thought his young son was with the town's hot, but evil, psychotic Derek Hale. He heard the sound of his Camaro come at great speed through the woods. He knew exactly who was driving the powerful vehicle. Derek stood up from his bed and made his way downstairs.

In the living room he found Peter, stuffing cream inside a few strawberries. They gazed at each other, Peter gave him a perverted smirked and began to hum softly what supposedly sounded like It's Raining Men from the Weather Girls and Derek rolled his eyes; ignoring his uncle. The Camaro came to a stop and in a blink of an eye, Scott had broken down the door and threw himself at Derek, the force of his body slammed the older man to the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin' messing with Stiles?!" Scott screamed and punched Derek across the face; Derek growled and kicked the younger wolf off of himself. Boyd grabbed the hysteric wolf around the waist and pressed him against the wall, as a panicked Isaac tried to calm Scott down and make sure that Derek was okay. Erica sat down with Peter and they placed a few bets, snickering when Lydia stood between the two growling wolf with a protective Jackson behind her.

"Can the two of you, brutes stop? Punching the stuffing out of him, will not help, Scott! And you! Try to control better your strength, Derek! You're an Alpha for God's sakes!" The red head complained, she grabbed Jackson's hand and sat on the love seat. Boyd let the brunet go when Scott went limp in his grasp. Isaac grabbed his lover's hand sat him far away from their Alpha. Derek was left standing in the hall way, as every member of his pack watched him; waiting for a response to the new drama they were having with Stiles.

"Well? Daddy, when were you gonna tell us that we got a new mommy?" Erica asked in a childish voice, while the rest of the pack laughed (Scott growled at her, he didn't found anything amusing) Derek growled, his patient level was about to go to hell thanks to his pack. He sighed when all he got was unimpressed expressions on their faces. He walked to the room and stood in the middle so he could see everyone.

"Well? You gonna answer her question?" Jackson asked.

"We just got together. And no, I haven't had sex with him."

"He sounds like a politician." Boyd comment earned him a few giggles. Derek scowled.

"Think whatever you want. He's still a minor. Just leave him alone and he will talk when he feel like it." He turned towards the door, but a slender, warm hand grabbed his forearm. He turned to see Isaac smile at him.

"Take care of him. We just care too much for that pasty ass of his. Some more than others." The blond said and looked at Scott that was frowning, but it actually looked more like a pout than anything else. Derek gave the blond a smile and ruffles his hair. He left the house, the arguing voices of his pack floated after him as he drove towards Stiles'.

**OOooOO**

Derek parked his car in the usual spot at the corner of the hyperactive boy's neighborhood. With a speed that only comes with being a supernatural creature, Derek ran towards Stiles' house, jumped through the open window, and let himself in. He smiled when he saw Stiles pace around the room, his hair a mess since he had the habit of running his hands through his brown hair, his full mouth muttered curses and 'oh why me!' under his breath. And the way those tight jeans molded his long, slender legs and his small ass, made Derek's heart speed up and a wave of arousal crash into him.

The boy was gorgeous! Always has been, but the sudden possessiveness and arousal that his wolf projected was intoxicating to the wolf.

"Stiles." Derek called, in return, Stiles squeaked and turned around, and his face blushed when he saw Derek lean against the wall of his room.

"Derek! What're you doing here?"

"I said I was going to come 20 minutes before six, right? Well, here I am." Derek replies and stalked toward the boy. Now he could smell the pack's scent more prominently coming from Stiles. He gritted his teeth when he could smell the lingering scents of arousal from some other humans. Who dare touch what was his?! Couldn't they see that the boy had Derek's leather jacket that was drenched with the Alpha's smell?! He felt a hand touch his face and his focused snapped back to the boy in front of him. Stiles' big brown eyes were opened wide, fear and determination shined in them. A nervous energy surrounded the boy and it made Derek restless.

"Why're you goin' all Alpha on my ass?" The boy asked him, Derek growled again and in a swift movement he pressed Stiles against the wall. He knew he was freaking Stiles out, but the anger he felt at the simple thought of someone else touching his property made him blind with rage. Stiles grew as still as he could possible go with the Alpha on top of him. His heartbeat had increase and his breathing came laboriously with arousal. The teen cursed his hormones, he decide to break the trance the older man fell in to when he felt Derek's nose pressed against his neck.

"Derek, what are you doin?" The older man stopped and he let go of the younger man, he looked to the floor and didn't notice the look if disappointment that came to the brunet's face. Derek shook his head, and with a blush on his cheeks, that Stiles found adorable, answered the boy's question in a shy tone.

"You smell like other people. I don't like it." At the answer, the boy's brown-honey colored eyes widen. Before he could close the distance with the wolf, someone knocked on Stiles' door.

"Stiles! Dinners ready! You and Derek better come down so we all can enjoy it!" The Sheriff called from the other side of the door. Stiles gulped and told his dad hey are right there.

"Okay! But you two better hurry! I don't want to hear any weird sounds while my homemade pizza gets cold!" The older man's retreating steps were ringing on the younger men ears. They shared a disbelieving look.

"How…? How your dad found out that I was already here?" Derek whispered as he followed Stiles out of the door.

"He's the Sheriff…I always thought he had magic powers since every time that I tried or did sneaked out to meet with Scott he knew it."

**OOooOO**

There was an awkward silence that surrounded the three men at the dinner table; well; only the two younger men felt it to be awkward. The older one was enjoying himself as he made them squirm in their chairs. John gazed at his son, has he played with his salad, and then to the wolf, that was as still as a statute. The older man smiled at them, which made both younger men gulped.

"So, Derek. Tell me, when did you and Stile begin to see each other as more than friends?" The Sheriff asked as he bit into the cheesy bread. Damn, that shit tasted awesome! He was such an amazing chef! Derek took a bite from his pizza and with a cool gazed answered his question.

"Two months ago."

"Did someone know about you two?"

"No, sir. Not until yesterday."

"That's the reason sometimes Stiles sleeps at your place? So you two could be alone?"

"No sir, he uses the guest room."

"Are you two having sex?"

"Daaad! You don't have to ask that!"

"Shush, kid! I'm talking with Derek! Well?"

"No, sir. We only had a few make-out seasons."

"DEREK!"

"Stiles, he needs to know that haven't touched you."

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! For whatever idiotic thing I did in this life and in a past one!"

"Quit been so dramatic, kid. So, Derek. You know that Stiles' still in High School. Which usually means that he is UNDERAGE? Are you aware of that tidbit of information?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. That's why we haven't had sex."

"You gonna wait until he's eighteen, if you two are still together."

"We're gonna be together, and yes, I will wait." At that, Derek gazed at Stiles and the brunet blushed. Derek was good at this laying game.

"Do you have kids?"

"No."

"Any STD? HIV?"

"Dad!"

"No."

"A few corpses of girls in your closet and you want Stiles to be your next prize?"

"…?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Dad, you need to stop watching Law & Order. It's messing with your brain."

"It can happens, kid."

"No. I just, no."

"Are you gonna cheat on him?"

"No. Wolves are loyal, Mr. Stilinski. Besides, Stiles is the best thing that had happened to me in a long time." At that, John smiled and began to clear the table.

"Stiles help me with the dessert." John walked to the kitchen; Stiles sighed and gave Derek a shy smile.

**OOooOO**

After dessert and watch an action flick with the Sheriff, Stiles and Derek were in the porch of Stiles' house. The night was quiet, just the distance sounds of life in the neighborhood house could be heard. Stiles turned to look at Derek; however, he found the wolf to be only an inch away from him. The boy began to fidget as he felt the older male's body heat so close. Derek cage the smaller man against the wall near the door, all evening Stiles' scent had played with his senses, teasing and it was deliciously arousing.

"Stiles." He grabbed the boy's chin and made him look at him; his green eyes were locked with Stiles' brown ones. "What I said to your dad, all of it, I meant it." Those brown eyes grew even larger.

"Derek?" The Alpha's left hand grabbed a hold of Stiles' slender hip; his other hand grabbed him by the neck. Stiles licked his lips as a nervous gestured, however, Derek's eyes were drawn toward those full lips and a low groan left his mouth. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, now shut up and let me kiss you."

"Alright, Sourwolf. Kiss me."

**T.B.C.**

Anne: Review! Tell me Whatchu guys think!


End file.
